1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic control of electronic equipment, and is particularly directed to the automatic control of a high-fidelity audio recorder or a video recorder so that a desired program on a selected channel, beginning and ending at preset times, is automatically recorded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent video tape recorders (VTRs) designed for home used have been constructed to be of high quality and to include numerous functions. Such functions can include, for example, the recording of one program at the same time that a second program is being viewed, automatic recording at preset times, and special reproduction or playback functions, such as triple-speed reproduction, frame stepping, still reproduction, slow-motion reproduction, and the like. These special functions are included in addition to the usual functions of recording a broadcast television program off the air and recording directly from a video camera.
As the number of functions associated with the home-use VTR has been increasing, the difficulty for the user in handling and operating the VTR has also been increasing. Consequently, the ordinary consumer frequently finds the operation of the VTR to be overly complex. For example, if an automatic recording operation is to be performed, various settings, such as presetting the start and end times on a timer, selecting the desired day of the week, and selecting the appropriate channel involves the actuation of a large number of switches and knobs. These switches and knobs must be actuated in a predetermined order, otherwise the desired television program is likely not to be recorded, or to be recorded incompletely.
Many consumers have experienced a great deal of difficulty in mastering the complicated operation and handling of the VTR, and, as a result, consumers often meet with partial or complete misoperation of the VTR.
Consequently, there has been a need to provide a straightforward and reliable system for controlling the operation of the recent, rather complex VTRs, which system will enable consumers to take full advantage of the rather complex VTR while keeping confusion concerning the operation thereof to a minimum.